thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergirl
Supergirl, '''real name '''Kara Zor-El, was the last Argoan, and Superman's cousin. History Kara was born to Rol-Zor and Zira. After her father passed away, Kara's mother was married to Lin-El of the House of El. The marriage, however, was heavily disapproved by Lin-El's father Saer-El, who even refused to allow his granddaughter-in-law to bear the family name; the most he permitted was the name Zor-El. Kara helped her step-father when he had made a discovery that, he thought, even Saer-El couldn't ignore: the Sword of Von-El, which had landed on Argo after he had thrown it into space. Before he could do so, however, the Eradicator that was used against an invading alien race was reactivated and caused every man, woman, and child on Argo to go horribly insane. To make things worse, when Krypton exploded, the shock-wave pushed Argo to the very edges of Rao's gravity-well, which resulted in a now-permanent ice-age. Kara's parents managed to get her into a cryo-stasis chamber to keep her alive until help arrived. She would remain in cold sleep for almost three decades, watched over closely by her family's robotic assistant, Kurox. When she was awakened, she was shocked to learn that her parents, along with everyone else in Argo, were dead. The shock of the revelation along with the sorrow of all she had suffered caused her to react in anger towards Kal-El and his friends who had come to her rescue, even calling Alison Blaire "Kon-Lir's shame". Despite being angry at her for such remark, Kal-El let her vent out all what she was feeling at the time, and when she finally calmed down, he tried to comfort her and offer her to come with them to Earth. Kara then was enrolled into the Xavier Institute. Although she had a harder time than her cousin in adapting to Earth's customs, she quickly proved herself to be a valuable member, . When Alison left the institute , she showed her support to her cousin in order to help him cope with the loss, and when she suspected the reason for his depression, she ran a genetic scan learning that Clark possessed the W-Gene, and had established an empathetic link with Alison, thus triggering his state. After Superman was kidnapped by Doctor Doom in his bid to probe Superman's mind, Kara's help in his rescue was acknowledged by the Justice League and along with Alison, she was offered membership in the team, which she accepted. She was later present during a Cadmus incident that resulted in the release of General Zod from the Phantom Zone, who was quick to join them as they were the last remaining members of the House of El, with whom he held a close relationship with. Unknownst to them, however, Zod was plotting to eventually take over Earth. In the prelude to the triple invasion from the Kree, Skrulls and Shi'ar, Kara was assigned along with several of the other members of the Justice League to coordinate the defenses of Earth while her cousin and Zod went off-planet to retrieve Battlestation Sentrius. Once they returned, and the invasion was repelled, Kara was shocked to learn of General Zod's true intentions, and along with the rest of Earth's heroes, tried to help in taking Zod down, but was ultimately defeated. Later on, she played alongside Superman, Power Girl and Krypto as part of a plan to gain Zod's trust and have him access Fort Rozz by pretending to have been betrayed and side with him, and took part in the final battle against the rogue General. Personality Having grown in the Kryptonian society, Kara has had less time to adapt to the life on Earth and cope with the loss of her family and her people. Despite the fact she's not related by blood to the House of El, she displays a fair amount of loyalty, bravery and compassion, close or on equal level to those of her cousin, Kal-El. She seems to consider herself as "pathetically average" in terms of intelligence by Kryptonian standards. Powers and abilities Supergirl has the same powers as Superman (flight, superhuman strength and speed, invulnerability, heat vision, super hearing, x-ray vision, telescopic and microscopic vision, and super breath) and she shares his vulnerability to Kryptonite. She is also weakened by red sun radiation and presumably has the same problems with magic. Because Supergirl is younger than Superman and lacks the same years of experience, her power is not yet equal to her cousin's. Background information Supergirl's background in The Last Son ''universe is based on her DCAU counterpart, which in turn is based loosely on the comics Kara Zor-El, the pre-''Crisis on Infinite Earths Supergirl and biological cousin of Kal-El, by virtue of being the daughter of Jor-El's brother Zor-El and Allura In-Ze. In the DCAU, she shares no family relation to Superman at all, and her name is Kara In-Ze. Category:Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Women Category:X-Force members